


«Принц Персии» и ебобо

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, no explanation, this cat is fine too! (no zoophilia!), turning into a cat and back
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Написано на Оридж-кинкфест, на заявку «1.52 Любимый кот ГГ оказался заколдованным принцем. Кот персидский, принц можно тоже»
Kudos: 4





	«Принц Персии» и ебобо

**Author's Note:**

> Стилизация под разговорную речь, рассказ от первого лица, присутствует мат.

Кота я заводить не собирался. Мамина старая сиамка, доживавшая у меня последние годы с тех пор, как у мамы после операции началась аллергия, померла полгода назад, и я не успел соскучиться по топоту маленьких лапок.

А тут звонок – сестрёнка по дороге из школы подобрала кота, и ладно бы котёнка помойного – не, породистого взрослого перса, ухоженного, явно домашнего. Тот, видать, из окна выпал и ошалел – бегал по улице, кидаясь под ноги каждому встречному и орал, как потерпевший. Сестра его пожалела – понятно же, что скотинка не уличная, сейчас как бросится под машину сдуру, или наступит на него кто-нибудь. А дома мама с аллергией. В общем, братик, выручай.

Ну конечно, когда надо выручать, я сразу братик. В остальное время как-то больше очкастый зануда.

Ладно, говорю, тащи своего кота, но корм ему покупаешь из своих карманных, и расклейкой объявлений «Найден котик, заберите» тоже сама заниматься будешь.

Через полчаса я сделался счастливым обладателем зашуганного мехового валика с хвостом-поленом и двумя безумными рыжими глазищами. Валик низко подвывал, завёрнутый в сестрину кофту, а почуяв слабину, немедленно вырвался и, завывая дурниной, победно прогалопировал в ванную, где и забился под ванну. Вместе с кофтой, мы её в итоге так и не сумели достать – под ванной был ход в технический короб, из которого вышло отличное партизанское убежище.

Три дня после этого я только время от времени слышал шебуршания за стеной в коробе и по ночам осторожный плеск, когда кот вылезал попить оставленной ему воды. Пил он кошмарно неаккуратно, больше проливал, и таскал миску по всей кухне. Счастье, что хоть лоток опознал с первого раза, а то были у меня опасения.

На четвёртый день его высочество соизволил выползти из-под ванны и осторожно познакомиться.

Оказался довольно крупной, увесистой скотиной красивого дымчатого цвета, с шикарной длиннющей шерстью, которую он сперва попачкал осенней грязью, а потом нацеплял туда всю пыль и паутину, что нашёл. Так что знакомство наше ознаменовалось безжалостным купанием. Я был готов к истеричному размахиванию когтями – мамина Сметанка ненавидела мыться – но перс отнёсся к экзекуции философски, только прижал уши, глядя на меня с почти человеческим осуждением.

Подбадривая его и себя ласковыми словами, я промывал густую кошачью шубу шампунем от блох, а она всё не кончалась и не кончалась, так что после купания мы были одинаково мокрыми и вымотанными. И это, видимо, нас как-то сблизило, по крайней мере, сохли мы уже в обнимку. Кот попался неисправный - почему-то не вылизывал мокрую шерсть, пришлось сушить его полотенцем и включить обогреватель.

Высохший кот распушился ещё пуще прежнего. Если бы не плоская морда, выглядевшая так, словно его с размаху припечатали сковородой, был бы вообще красавец, но это, я так понимаю, общая породная проблема. Всё-таки некоторые селекционеры ёбнутые. Из-за их извращённых представлений о прекрасном, мне пришлось жить с существом, которое с лица похоже на злого похмельного гремлина, а по ночам храпит, будто здоровенный мужик, а не мохнатый пуфик в шесть кило весом.

Впрочем, кроме этих двух недостатков, в остальном новый сожитель проблем не доставлял – с лотком дружил, не метил, корм ел без капризов, даже странно. Я-то привык к нелюдимой избалованной Сметанке, так что был приятно удивлён. К тому же кот оказался парнем компанейским – любил сидеть рядом, когда я что-нибудь смотрю или играю на компе, но в экран не лез и на клавиатуру улечься не порывался, за что ему огромное спасибо. А с тёплым сопящим созданием рядом – а то и на коленях – жить однозначно веселее.

Прежние хозяева так и не нашлись, так что пришлось оставить зверуху себе – не бросать же, тем более он ко мне уже привязался, даже спать приходил под бок, а по утрам будил, тычась в лицо мокрым носом и мурча, как трактор. Да и я за пару недель привык к его присутствию: всё-таки приятней возвращаться с работу в дом, где тебя ждёт хоть одна живая душа, пусть даже мохнатая и жаждущая в первую очередь кормёжки. К слову, сестриной сознательности хватило на месяц – после кот перешёл на полное моё содержание.

Назвал я его, не мудрствуя лукаво, Пуфиком, за несомненное сходство, но чаще кликал просто котом и – ласково - волосатой тварью. Кот откликался на любой вариант удивительно охотно, и зажили мы душа в душу.

Правда, со временем обнаружились у Пуфика скрытые дефекты. Например, его упорно тянуло попробовать алкоголь, на секунду нельзя было ни стопку водки, ни стакан сидра оставить. Или вот: он со сдержанным интересом таращился на мои посиделки с друзьями, не выказывая никакой ревности и даже мог подойти к ребятам погладиться, но стоило привезти на ночь мужика или даму, как начинались какие-то кошачьи пляски с саблями – кот принимался шипеть, кусаться, носиться, как припадочный и однажды даже нассал в обувь гостьи, чего никогда прежде не делал.

Хотя вот вылизываться и нормально пить со временем научился. Я ещё рассудил, что это, видно, у него поначалу так стресс проявлялся.

Ну и да. Когда я шёл в душ, он скрёбся в дверь и шатал её всей увесистой тушей, пока его не впускали. И если заставал, как я дрочу, то пялился и вовсе безотрывно, аж неловко как-то. Сметанка иногда тоже смотрела, но было видно, что ей на самом деле пофиг, а вот Пуфик… Пуфик выглядел так, будто ему даже слишком интересно. Хорошо хоть он был не из тех кошек, кто нападает на любой ритмично движущийся объект.

Я тогда думал: может всё потому, что я его так и не стерилизовал? Но обычных для некастрированных котов проблем не было, а просто так тратить немаленькую сумму на ещё и неприятную для зверя операцию меня душила жаба.

В общем, целом всё было отлично. А потом я проснулся утром, а вместо храпящего на подушке кота – храпящий на подушке мужик, да ещё и абсолютно незнакомый. Голый незнакомый мужик, отжавший у меня большую часть кровати, единственную подушку и одеяло.

\- Ёб твою мать, - интеллигентно отреагировал я, пошарил на табуретке и надел очки. Ситуацию это не улучшило, только придало абсурду больше ясности и деталей.

Мужик недовольно зачмокал губами, перестал храпеть и открыл сонные оранжевые глаза.

Абсолютно того же оттенка, что и у Пуфика.

Я молча встал, поправил трусы и пошёл искать кота по всей квартире. Через некоторое время голый мужик присоединился ко мне и стал таскаться следом с выражением вежливого офигевания на лице. Время от времени он подходил к разным объектам, типа стола или шкафа и как бы сравнивал их рост со своим, задумчиво проводя в воздухе черты рукой.

Ещё он что-то говорил, видимо, обращаясь ко мне, но на каком-то совсем диком экзотическом языке, я такого даже в кино не слыхал.

Наконец я сдался. Развернулся к нему, ткнул пальцем в грудь и спросил:

\- Пуфик?

Он заморгал своими рыжими гляделками и тут же радостно закивал:

\- Пуфык, Пуфык!

И снова залопотал по-своему.

\- Так, ладно! Ду ю спик Инглиш? – обречённо спросил я.

\- Йес, йес, ай ду! – ещё пуще обрадовался голый мужик.

Мне-то радоваться было особо нечему, я вообще не знал, зачем спросил: я-то на инглише отнюдь не спикал. Всё что зацепилось в памяти от школьной программы, это «Ландон из вэ кэпитал оф Грэйт Британ» и «Пикадилли Сёркес» - и то только потому, что звучит прикольно: типа, «пика, дилисёркес». Не знаю, почему это смешно.

Он же теперь трещал на английском, довольно свободно. Я тоскливо оглядывал его, прикидывая, что в такой дебильной ситуации вообще можно сделать.

Мужик был чуть смуглый, чернявый, постарше меня на вид, невысокий и довольно крепкий, хоть и не такой пуфикообразный как в виде кота: возможно потому что покрывающая его чёрная шерсть всё-таки кучковалась на обычных для людей участках тела, и длиной, да и густотой сильно недотягивала для породного стандарта плоскомордых жертв селекции. Сам мужик плоскомордым не был – разве что слегка курносым – и в целом выглядел как чуток европеизированная версия диснеевского Мозенрата, если б папка того согрешил с какой-нибудь рыжеглазой исландкой, а сам он для придания завершённости образу дожил до тридцати и отрастил сексуальную бородку.

Не то чтоб я в детстве западал на злодеев, просто Мозенрат реально горячий. Ничего личного, это объективный факт.

\- Так, - сказал я, прерывая эмоциональный рассказ мужика. – Ю ду, ай ду нот, ясно? Окей?

Он замолк и растеряно захлопал ресницами. Ресницы были длиннющие, будто накрашенные.

Говорила мне мама – не связывайся с восточными мужиками… Ну ладно, ничего подобного она, конечно, не говорила, но я и сам не тупой.

Мужик попробовал заговорить на французском, который я опознал только благодаря артхаусным фильмам, потом на немецком, на котором я, увы, тоже не шпрехаю, хоть его звуки и пронзают мою генетическую память аж до самого 41-года. Потом ещё на каком-то… От этого одноголосого вавилонского гвалта уже башка начала трещать.

\- Хватит! - прервал я его наконец. – Жрать будешь?

Слово «жрать» он знал и тут же вдохновенно понёсся на кухню, немного поразглядывал с недоумением свою – котовью – миску и что-то растерянно сказал, после чего выжидательно посмотрел на меня. Я сунул ему в руки подаренный мамой банный халат, который всё равно не ношу, и полез в холодильник.

Яичницу таинственный мужик – называть его Пуфиком почему-то язык не поворачивался – уплетал с таким эротическим наслаждением, что мне, на него глядючи, кусок в горло не лез. С другой стороны, если он почти год пробавлялся кошачьим кормом – ничего удивительного.

…Окей, возможно я пялился. Но у меня есть оправдание: идиотский махровый халат, в котором я сам похож на пациента больничного стационара, превратил голого мужика в вальяжного арабского шейха, и смотреть как это чудо чудное жрёт яичницу гнутой алюминиевой вилкой, постанывая от удовольствия… Короче, как я уже сказал, Мозенрат охуенно горяч. Даже курносый и с рыжими глазами.

Он всё поглядывал на меня, пока ел, своими глазищами, взмахивая ресницами и улыбаясь всё более довольно. Если б я твёрдо не решил держать себя в руках и не связываться с восточными мужиками, то точно принял бы это за кокетство. А доев, что-то сказал и вдруг полез целоваться, щекоча бородкой.

Если вас никогда не целовал человек, у которого изо рта несёт дохлым кошкормом, то, скажу вам, вы не много потеряли.

\- Ты ебобо? – вежливо спросил я, отпихнув его.

Он удивлённо и, кажется, обиженно поднял брови. Пришлось вести в ванную и выдавать запасную щётку. Тут, он, кажется, понял, огорчился и принялся почти с истерическим усердием чистить зубы и всю ротовую полость: отдраил, как образцовые солдаты – плац перед визитом главнокомандующего.

Я зачем-то стоял, смотрел. Думал: красивый всё-таки мужик из моего кота получился. Я б с таким замутил, и плевать на принципы, если б встретились мы как-то… более нормально. И если б он хоть слово по-нормальному говорил, кроме своей кошачьей клички.

А ебобо – не он, а я сам, раз стою тут как придурок и таращусь на человека, впервые за год дорвавшегося до гигиенических благ современной цивилизации.

В общем я ему включил душ и радушно махнул рукой на полку со всякими мыльно-рыльными флакончиками: типа, ю а вэлкам. Он обрадовался, тут же скинул халат, полез под воду и зачем-то меня тоже за собой потащил. Я вякнуть не успел, как оказался под тепловатой водой, трусы мгновенно намокли и предательски поползли вниз. Судорожно хвататься за них было как-то некруто, так что я прикинулся, что у меня всё под контролем и спокойно переступил через тряпку в мелкий ромбик и через свои принципы насчёт восточных мужиков заодно – потому что мой рыжеглазый Мозенрат уже сунул мне в руку гель для душа и, что-то томно промурлыкав, повернулся спиной. Без слов ясно было, чего ему надо.

Ну, что сказать. Спину я ему намылил, и не только спину, но и всё, до чего достал. Щупать его оказалось пиздец как приятно: под слоем подкожного жирка чувствовались твёрдые мышцы – видать, будучи котом, он от скуки гонял нормативы ГТО, пока я прохлаждался на работе. Жопа у Мозенрата тоже оказалась жмякательная, тем более он ею совершенно бессовестно притиснулся к моему паху, а я тоже не железный – тут же воспрял.

Впрочем, хорошенько намылив бывшему домашнему питомцу бока, грудь и живот и спустившись руками пониже, я тут же безо всяких затруднений обнаружил взаимность. Внушительных таких размеров взаимность, гордо вздымающуюся из мокрых волосяных зарослей.

Обычно я не фанат шерстистости, но у Мозенрата оно как-то очень органично с другими деталями внешности сочеталось, так что даже зашло.

Могу официально назвать это самым странненьким перепихоном в моей жизни: мы топтались по скользкому от геля для душа дну ванны, время от времени переговариваясь, при этом ни один не понимал языка другого. Мозенрат упёрся руками в стену, слегка прогнулся и совершенно беззастенчиво тёрся об меня задницей, а я одной рукой гладил, тискал и мял всё, что подпадало под пальцы, даже не прикидываясь, что намыливаю, а другой медленно-медленно ему дрочил. После года – а то и больше, откуда мне знать? – воздержания это был явно не тот темп, но мне хотелось его помучить за все те разы, что он пугал меня своими пристальными гляделками, а заодно чтоб хоть шанс был, что мы более-менее в одно время управимся.

Мозенрат шипел, настойчиво двигал бёдрами, ёрзал жопой по моему члену и время от времени ещё оглядывался через плечо, прозрачно намекая, что неплохо бы кое-кому тут совесть поиметь. При этом рыжие глаза его горели такой смесью обиды, похоти и веселья, что поиметь хотелось их обладателя, но через некоторые принципы я переступить пока не был готов. В том числе и через отказ от спонтанного анального секса без резинки.

Из хорошего: мне удалось кончить первым и потом уже спокойно, от души, домучить доведённого до цугундера восточного мужика. Судя по тому, как он уделал стену, годом воздержание не ограничивалось.

Из плохого: в процессе я уронил и разбил очки. А ещё отмывать ванную пришлось мне же: этот поганец в типично кошачьей манере сделал вид, что он тут ни при чём, и вообще, ни слова не понимает. Он котик, у него лапки.


End file.
